Crossing Million Oceans
by Ebtesam
Summary: Sometimes it's just hard to survive. When their families died, the three friends decided to stay away from the world. It was lucky Levy had best friends who would always stick by her side. But, just how do they manage their way out of their own darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter One**

It was the worst day of her five year old life. First, she woke up to an empty fishbowl and a dead goldfish on the floor. Then, her mother discovered her stash of sweets she hid under her pillow and banned them for one week. Worst of all, her best friends were out of town. Both of them. She was bored to death and it was only noon.

She walked around the park, trying to make her own fun, but it just won't work when you were alone. She sighed, sitting down under a tree and prodded a snail with a stick. She thought that the snail was slow, but maybe her day was slower.

Then, her mother called her to come home; it was lunchtime. She threw the stick away and dragged her feet lazily towards her home.

'What happened to you, young lady? You look as if the world just came crashing onto you,' said her mother.

'I'm just bored, Mama. Jet and Droy are not in town.'

'Really? You didn't eat any sweets, did you?' her eyes glinted.

'No I didn't,' she said indignantly. 'You hid all of mine.'

Her mother laughed and turned to her cooking. 'Sweets aren't everything, dear. They are just gonna give you cavities.'

'They are if your best friends aren't here,' she said, dumping her small body on the seat next to her father's, frowning slightly.

'I'll take you out if you're too bored today, okay, Levy?' her father said. Then, he nudged her arm under the table, handing her a couple of sweets, winking. She grinned and pocketed the treat.

'I'm back, and I'm starving.'

Her brother walked into the room, smiling at everyone. Eric was ten years older than his sister, doted on her and was every bit overprotective. He took the seat across her and peered at her through his glasses.

'How was your morning, kid?' he asked.

'Lousy.'

* * *

><p>'…and the poor boy walked home, his bicycle stolen, his clothes in tatters, and worst of all, the scrape on his knee won't stop bleeding. However, as soon as he reached the rundown shack, he knew he was home. His mother hugged him and gave him a biscuit while his father treated his injured knee. The boy realized that no matter how hard life is, there will always be somewhere warm and welcoming, where laughter and love never cease to exist. He vowed never to run away ever again.'<p>

'Wow! That was marvelous, Eric! Read it to me again!' she grinned, lying cozily beside her brother.

It was already night time and Eric voluntarily read her a bedtime story, a daily routine. Eric loved books, a passion which his sister shared with him. He usually brought her to the neighbourhood library, where they sat together at the corner, quietly reading.

Eric yawned. 'I'll read it to you tomorrow. Don't you want to read something else? I'm sure there are books you hadn't read yet.'

'I love that story! It's my favourite so far,' she beamed. Eric smiled.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever,' he said, striding across the room towards the door. 'See you tomorrow.'

The girl placed the book on her bedside table and laid back. She was just turning to her side when she heard a noise by the window.

'Hey, psssst!'

She raised her head and saw her friend grinning quite childishly and silly-looking. Droy was waving something in his hands.

'Hurry! My mom thinks I'm changing in my room,' he whispered. She looked at him to find that he was still in his formal clothes, just back from someone's wedding. 'I bought some jelly and I want to give you a bit more than Jet, so I sneaked here. Don't tell him.'

'I won't,' she laughed. 'I was really bored without you today, and Jet was away visiting his grandma. I had to entertain my own self.'

'Sorry,' he said, still whispering. 'I'll play with you tomorrow. Good night!'

He hurried off, leaving the girl waving by the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Two**

'I dare you to throw this orange at that mean old dog!' said Jet, grinning slyly at his friend. Droy looked alarmed.

'The dog will eat me!'

'That's your problem!'

They were sitting on a tree branch with their friend, Levy, their legs dangling in the breeze. They were eating oranges with the juice running down their chins and arms. Droy frowned at him, and then smiled.

'I dare you back. I bet you won't be able to do it!'

'There's nothing I can't do!' he exclaimed proudly. 'Right, Levy?'

'Well, you can't even spell your name…'

'Huh! I'll show you! Both of you! What do you want me to do?'

Droy smiled cunningly. 'Climb down this tree when I tell you to.'

His smile faltered when Droy picked up one of the oranges and aimed at the dog. Jet prayed hard that it won't hit. His friend lobbed the orange and it hit right between the eyes.

'Yes!' Droy cheered while Levy laughed hard. Jet went white as they saw the dog reared its head and slowly turned towards the kids. It scampered to the tree, barking its head off.

'Now!' Jet jumped from the tree and without wasting any minute, sped off, yelling. The dog, without a second's thought chased him while the boy ran like he had never run before. His face turned paler still, mixed with a very frightened expression. The other two were still laughing from the tree.

'Do something!' he screamed, but his friends were finding it hard to stop.

When Jet finally sensed that the dog was no longer chasing him, he chanced a glance behind and saw an older boy shooing the dog away. The animal bared its teeth at the newcomer, but he calmly took out a piece of meat from the grocery bag and threw it away, to which the dog ran after. It was only when it started eating that Jet stopped running.

'You alright?'

'Yes, th-thanks, Eric!' he said, wheezing. The other two climbed down from the tree. Eric handed the panting boy a bottle of water.

'It seems like you three were getting more and more trouble nowadays,' he said, directing more to his sister. 'Can't you just play quietly?'

The children chuckled merrily. Eric rolled his eyes. Kids really do love to laugh so much. He wondered if _he_ had laugh countless times until the adults were annoyed with him.

'Playing quietly is never too fun!' she answered, still giggling.

'Just don't let me see you being chased by a dog again. He might eat you midgets,' he shook his head.

'Hey! Can't you see I'm taller now?' shouted Jet. 'I can reach your waist already!'

'Riiiiight,' he said slowly. 'Since you don't have anything to do, why don't you help me with all these packages? Make yourselves useful.'

'Nah, we'll pass,' said Droy, turning away.

'I'd rather watch Jet being chased by the dog,' Levy said. They burst into laughter again.

'Come on, I'll bring you to the theatres after this.'

Eric regretted his rash decision in bringing three rowdy kids to the theatre, who spent their time more with their bickering than actually watching the story. When it ended, he brought them to the hotdog stand (more bickering, about silly stuff such as too thick buns and too much ketchup), then to the field to watch a soccer match.

'Where shall we go next?' asked Droy excitedly, oblivious that the sky was darkening every second.

'Home. It's nearly dinnertime,' Eric answered seriously, exhausted after trying to calm the kids down every fifteen minutes.

They were neighbours, next-door neighbours to be exact, but that didn't stop them from sighing and whining as if they won't be seeing each other for the next ten years.

'Aww... Just a bit more, Eric,' said his sister, but Eric was firm.

'No, Mum wants you home right away.'

After saying their goodbyes, Levy turned to her brother. 'Do you have a new storybook?'

'No, but I have a special story for you tonight,' he said warmly.

* * *

><p>She was hardly patient for her special story that she fidgeted all through dinner. She gobbled down her food and helped her mother clean up afterwards like a good girl; a bit too eagerly that she accidentally smashed a plate to pieces. Unlike most nights, she prepared herself to bed early and was already lying down when Eric walked in with a sheaf of papers.<p>

'I dedicate this wonderful story especially to my little sister, Levy McGarden,' he began.

'Does this mean you wrote it?' she asked, widening her eyes. Eric smiled.

_'Once upon a time, in a town where people knew each other, and families stick together, there lived a girl who had everything. She owned her own little house where she lived by herself, and she owned her own little farm where she kept her lambs and calves. Her father was the richest of rich men, and her mother was as beautiful as beauty can be. She could point to anything she desired, and they would get them for her. _

_ '"I want horses," she said, and she got them right away. "I want a garden of roses," she said and got them the next day. "Now what I want is the shimmering moon to light my kingdom". "Now, now, my daughter," her father said. "The moon is for all to set their eyes on. Don't you want to share that beauty with everyone?"_

_ '"No, no, my father, I will be happy once you got me the moon! So please take it or buy it or steal it if you must. I have to have it real soon!" The father looked at her daughter sadly. Oh, what mistake had he done? But he had to fulfil her last request, for his time was already half-gone._

_ 'He built a rocket and launched into space, and all because he had to see his daughter's happy face. When days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, at long last the rocket landed covered with space dust. The man inside had his eyes closed and his hands was clutching a rock of gold. I'm sorry my daughter, he wanted to say, I couldn't bring you what you require._

_ 'But he could not speak, and that was not all, he did not respond when he was called. The daughter took the rock and threw it away, for all she wanted is for him to wake. She wept and begged and begged and wept, for now she understood what happiness is about. It's about the love and care that her father gave, not the countless gifts that she received. But now, she thought, it was all too late, for he had gone and won't come back.'_

'That is beautiful, Eric!' she exclaimed. Eric shrugged away her praise.

'It wasn't that good.'

'It is!' she insisted. 'You'll be a good writer.'

Eric fell silent. He was looking out the window, thinking.

'That's what I would like to be,' he said softly. 'A novelist.'

'I think you'll be great,' she whispered.

'Thanks,' he smiled. 'I will work hard for you. And maybe I'll dedicate each of my work to you. If I go far, I mean.'

Levy grinned at him as he switched off her lights and walked out. He, too, was grinning, satisfied at his first critic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I would like to thank all readers and especially DarkAngel2098 for reviewing my story. Very much appreciated! I'm sorry if I disappoint you but I don't plan to pair her with anyone, as this story is mainly about her family and her friendship with Jet and Droy, and I don't want to pair her with either of them. Haha! Personally, I think she belongs to Gajeel (and I don't intend to introduce him in this story). Glad you enjoy this fanfic though :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Three**

'That's a wizard's guild,' said Jet, pointing to the building in front of him. He was now nine, three years after he was being chased by the dog.

'I know what it is!' she said indignantly. 'I lived here nearly all my life!'

'What say you if we sneak inside?' asked Droy, grinning too widely. They agreed, punched each other's fists and approached the building closer.

The guild was nearly empty as most of them were out on their jobs. The three kids managed to creep to the backdoor, carrying a ladder. Jet and Levy held the ladder firmly while Droy climbed to the second floor. He peered inside cautiously.

'What do you see?' Jet whispered.

'Nothing. No one. I'm going in,' he said, putting one of his legs over the ledge. He hopped inside and beckoned his friends to follow him.

'HOLD IT!'

The three of them jumped and spun around to see a boy around their age, who only wore shorts, crossing his arms. Beside him was a girl in a dress who looked bored.

'You can't go up there unless you're an S-class mage!' he shouted.

'But you always sneak up there,' said the girl. The boy glared at her.

'Shut up, Cana!'

'We are S-class mages!' Jet told an outright lie.

'As if! Are you even Fairy Tail wizards? I've never seen you before. Show me your marks!'

'Entertaining our guests, are we, Gray?'

All of them froze as they saw a short old man walking towards them. The wizard boy and girl, Gray and Cana, greeted the man.

'Master!'

Levy and Jet gulped, got themselves ready to face the music. Droy hurriedly scrambled down the ladder. The old man faced the three children, and they were surprised when he just grinned widely.

'Welcome to Fairy Tail! Where each of your dreams comes true…'

'Can you make me fly?' asked Droy. Levy slapped her forehead.

'No, but that's not impossible. What are you doing here?'

They looked at each other. 'Just playing around.'

'Well, sorry to say this but the second floor is forbidden. Although, you are very welcome inside for juice. Come on in!'

The master went inside, and the children outside looked at each other. Gray scowled at the three and walked indoors with his nose in the air. Cana smiled at them.

'Come on in!' she echoed the master.

Levy followed her inside with her two friends. It was very noisy inside. Everyone was rowdy, shouting at each other as if they were a hundred feet apart. A group of lively teenagers were starting a brawl, throwing things around.

They were given mugs of apple juice and a plate of biscuits. Suddenly, a chair was thrown their way, but someone else had shattered it with magic. They watched the magic in awe, carving a smile on the master's face.

'Help yourselves.'

'This place looks like fun, doesn't it?' grinned Levy. The master grinned back.

'Why don't you join us?'

'But we don't have any powers.'

'Like I've told you kids, nothing is impossible.'

* * *

><p>'Hello boys.'<p>

Jet and Droy didn't go home afterwards, but instead hung around at Levy's house. Her mother let them play at the backyard, and when they messed up the place, they were told to mow the lawn. After hearing a few grumbles and whines, the woman insisted, her eyes glinting. But when she checked up on them, she found the three fiddling with the lawnmower, apparently having fun. She chuckled and invited them to dinner, which made them smile with delight. They were sitting at the dining table when Levy's father returned home, beaming at the boys.

'What are you up to?'

'Just hanging around,' they replied with mischievous grins.

Her father laughed. 'Well, thanks for taking care of my little girl. Whatever will she be without you.'

'It's nothing,' they replied proudly.

'So, which one of you care to be my son-in-law?' Levy's mother asked teasingly. Both of them gagged.

'Ugh! I don't want to marry Levy!'

'Take him! Please not me, what a nightmare!'

Her parents laughed at the both of them, while she smacked them on their heads and crossed her arms.

'Well, I don't want either of these idiots!'

'Good choice Levy.'

Levy turned and saw Eric walked in, wearing a smart uniform and very short hair. She squealed with joy and leapt up to him. It had been a really long time since she saw him, as he was currently serving in the army.

* * *

><p>'Don't you have any army stories for me?'<p>

It was nighttime. Both Levy and her brother were sitting cross-legged on her bed. 'Lots,' he said. 'But I don't think you want to hear stories about war. However, there was this roommate who…'

She was happy he was home. She missed him dearly; the books he read to her, the silly jokes he told her, the ice-creams he treated her right after he teased her. She couldn't do without him even for a week. What if he left her for eternity?

'Something wrong, kid?' he said, peering at her through his glasses.

'Nothing,' she said. 'Just wondering when you will get tired of being my big brother.'

'Idiot,' he said playfully. 'You will always be my little sister.'

* * *

><p>'I think my brother's courting your sister,' Levy told Droy. His eyes widened.<p>

'Really? Is that why he's been coming over often? Wait, Sarah or Jojo?'

'Sarah of course! Why would Eric want to court an eight-year-old girl?'

Levy was now ten, while Jet and Droy were eleven. Eric was twenty, and Levy was excited to see him married off. She had noticed the looks he had been giving Sarah, Droy's sister, and she had given Eric her approval. But Eric only went red and denied her theory.

'Hey! If they got married we'll be relatives! Isn't that cool?' Droy grinned.

'Yeah!' she agreed. 'I look forward to that!'

'Whatever you guys,' said Jet dejectedly. 'Just don't forget this outsider.'

Levy and Droy roared with laughter. 'Go and marry Jojo! Then we'll all be relatives!' said Levy. Droy gasped in alarm.

'No! My poor sister…'

Jet yelled at him and started chasing him. Levy was still laughing, and she laughed until her tears came out of her eyes. If she knew that the next time she shed tears would not be tears of joy, she would savour this feeling of happiness for as long as she can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! A very big thank you to all readers and reviewers! I appreciate it very much :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Four**

Levy was reading a book quietly in her room. She had read it before, but she just felt like reading it again. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't realize Eric walking in and sat in front of her. It was only when he put his hand on the book that she looked up.

'Oh, I didn't see you coming in. Sorry,' she said apologetically. He waved away her apologies.

'You know what; I just realized how big you are now. You're nine, aren't you?'

'I'm ten!' she said indignantly. He laughed.

'I know. Just kidding.'

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. 'What do you want? If you're here to tease me, you can forget it.'

'I want to tell you a secret,' he said, knowing that his sister will be willing to throw away the book she was reading just to find out what it was. He was not disappointed.

'Tell me,' she said, slamming her book shut and tossed it on her desk.

'Two secrets in fact,' he said, rummaging through his bag. He retrieved a very thick sheaf of papers. 'I've finished my very first novel.'

His sister broke into a very wide grin. She threw her hands in the air, jumping up and down on her chair. 'Wow! That's so cool, Eric!'

'I wanted you to read it first and tell me your opinion.'

At long last Eric had finished his first step in becoming a wonderful novelist. Levy always loved his own stories, and was never tired of listening to one. She was so proud of him as she flipped through the papers, every single word was written beautifully. She smiled when she saw his dedication.

'I will, and it's gonna be good.'

'Just tell me your honest opinion, alright? If it's bad, tell me it's bad.'

'Okay. So what's the second secret?'

'What second secret?' he asked, puzzled.

'You _told_ me there are two secrets! What's the other one?' she yelled in exasperation. Eric laughed at her, blushing a little.

'Oh, that! Mum and Dad already knew. Sarah and I are getting married,' he grinned. Levy whooped.

'Yes! Droy and I are going to be relatives!'

'That's what you're happy about?' he exclaimed. She chuckled, feeling extremely happy.

* * *

><p>Eric was sitting on his bed with Levy and her two friends. The bed was full of pictures and brochures on different tourist attractions. Eric was choosing a special place for his first honeymoon; a place he wanted Sarah to enjoy and have fun. He was interested in a small town called Geanna, south of Magnolia.<p>

'So, what do you think?'

Jet stared at the pictures. 'Well, if Sarah likes trees and rivers, she might love it. There's absolutely nothing over here!'

'Does she like rivers and trees?' Eric turned to Droy anxiously. The younger boy shrugged.

'She likes nature.'

'I'm sure she'll love it, Eric,' said Levy smiling at her brother. Eric sighed with relief. Finally, some support.

'You think so?'

These few days whenever Levy saw Sarah, she will be smiling from ear to ear. Levy loved the way Sarah set her eyes on Eric. It was full of tenderness and admiration. And when she smiled at her betrothed, there will always be an air of easiness that makes everyone happy. Levy felt as if Eric and Sarah were made for each other.

'She'll go wherever you go. You don't have to worry.'

'Are you nervous?' asked Jet curiously.

'Nervous? I'm terrified!' said Eric in alarm.

'Then why are you getting married for? It's such haste.'

Eric looked at Jet. 'You're too young now, you'll understand.' He stood, headed towards the door, and stopped to turn back around. 'Because once you meet your match, you'll never want to let go.'

The three children were still sprawled on the bed as they watched Eric's retreating figure. Droy turned to the other two.

'Think you'll understand someday?'

'Never in my lifetime,' said Jet.

'You'll never know boys. Nothing's impossible,' said Levy.

* * *

><p>'You look so handsome, son,' said his mother as Eric tried on his wedding costume. He peered at the mirror, brushing his hair with his hand.<p>

'What do you think, kid?' he glanced at his sister. 'Do I look handsome?'

Levy looked up from her novel. She had been trying to read it for days, but she wasn't able to focus with too much excitement going on. They had just received Eric wedding clothes that morning. She thought her brother looked very becoming, although she didn't want to admit it.

'You look okay,' she said, returning to her book. She was only at chapter three, with thirty more to go.

'Okay? Just… okay?'

'Levy!' her mother exclaimed. 'Give some support over here!'

She laughed at her family's alarmed faces. Her mother was facing her with her hands on her hips. His father was grinning at her from behind the newspaper. Eric was still standing before the mirror. Levy could still see his exasperated face.

'Fine, you look dashing. But don't eat too much these three days, or you won't fit in,' she grinned.

'Levy!'

'Don't worry, Mum. She's only teasing.'

Levy placed the papers back inside her drawers. She really couldn't concentrate with her mother asking her to help with the chores or Eric yelling for her to compliment him on something. It was Eric who was getting married, so why was she the one who felt a nervous and fearful feeling nudging her every now and then?

'Levy.'

She spun around to look at Eric's grinning face at her door.

'Levy,' he said again. 'Don't you want to try your dress for the day?'

'No,' she said. 'I've tried it yesterday. You said I look good, Mum's happy, so why should I try it again?'

'Well, we can take pictures.'

'We can take pictures when the day comes. I've humoured you twice yesterday. I don't want to do it again,' she cried out.

'Oh please Levy. I'll buy you new shoes,' he grinned.

'Oh, okay then,' she said instantly.

Levy loved her dress. It was peach in colour and went down to her knees. It was nothing too fancy; just a simple silk dress that her mother bought for her. However, it was too bothersome to wear. Her mother had to help her dress, and she also brushed her daughter's hair. Levy put on her black shoes before approaching her brother, who was still in his wedding costume.

'You look pretty,' he said as Levy turned a complete circle. He then tied a bandana on her hair, and since then, she never left without it.

'You know Levy,' he said solemnly. 'You always have to take care of yourself now, you know. Always remember my advices.'

Levy stared at Eric. His eyes were determined and fiery that they unnerved her. She climbed onto his lap and held his face.

'But you'll always watch me, won't you? I mean, you're only getting married, you're not leaving me, are you?'

'Just saying,' he said, kissing her cheek. 'I'm only reminding you that I might not always be around you.'

Levy nodded slowly, still worried about something that she did not know of. But at that time, her parents walked in with a camera and things got lively again. They took a few pictures, laughing and yelling merrily.

Eric then told them that he wanted to develop the pictures and went to change. Levy decided to show her outfit to her friends.

'You are so damn stunning.'

Jet and Droy widened their eyes as they saw their friend so beautiful. Levy could actually see their jaws dropping.

'I might get married sooner than I thought,' said Jet, earning a playful punch from Levy.

'Stop that. I'm changing right now. It's getting itchy,' she exclaimed.

'Couldn't you entertain us a bit more? Do us a dance!' they laughed, moving around in a kind of ridiculous jig. The girl knocked both of them on the head.

They laughed uncontrollably. And it was the last laugh all three of them had for a long time.

* * *

><p>'Give us all your money!'<p>

'No, please.'

'Shut up, old man! Just give us what you have!'

'Please… I have a wife and son. I have to provide them.'

'I said I don't care you fool! Even if you have ten sons I DON'T CARE! Give us what we want!'

'Please… have mercy.'

Jet watched as the men cornered his father in the living room. He wanted to help, but they were four thick-armed men. He admitted that he was scared. But still, his father never looked so weak before.

The men shoved his father to the wall. Jet couldn't take it anymore. He nearly ran to his father, but before he could move, his mother stopped him.

'Mum…'

'Jet, run, dear.'

'But…'

'Run. As fast as you can. And never turn back.'

'I don't want to leave you, Mum.'

'RUN!'

With tears in his eyes, Jet turned and took off. He thought of going to Droy's house, or Levy's, but he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and realized that one of the men was chasing him.

He boosted his speed, heading towards the forest, but the man was getting nearer and nearer. He accelerated again, this time concentrating on his building speed and trying to heed his mother's advice to not look back. But he failed when he heard a loud blast.

Jet spun and froze. He saw his house going up in flames. There was no way his parents could escape. He tried to regain his control as his breathing was becoming unsteady. Then he saw his pursuer, grinning widely.

Jet turned and ran, as fast as he could. As he ran, he tried to forget something he would always remember for eternity. As he ran he tried to gain his composure, to be strong. As he ran, he tried to mend his broken heart, which was shattering into pieces with every step he took.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all readers! Firstly, I would like to thank all of you, especially those who have take their times reviewing! :) Hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter Five**

'What's happening?'

'You'll be alright.'

Eric picked up his sister into his arms. She clung on to Eric's shirt, refusing to let go. She was clutching her novel, but Eric didn't notice. There were shouts and cries outside, and smoke began to waft into the window. Their father burst into the room.

'Eric! The next door is catching fire! Go and see what you can do. Leave Levy to me.'

The boy nodded and handed Levy to his father, dashing downstairs. The older man rushed to the master bedroom to wake up his wife, who was still sleeping. Levy had her eyes fixed on her brother, until she could no longer see his retreating figure.

Eric ran outside and headed to his neighbour's house. The fire had spread viciously; smoke was extremely thick. There was a small group of people crowding the area, watching the burning house with gaping mouths. Eric didn't know how he could help the occupants of the house, since the doors and windows were block. He was just deciding to check out the backyard when the house next to it suddenly blazed with fire.

It was Sarah's house. Sarah… his fiancée… he had to save her.

Eric now sprinted to the next house, his heart hammering away. And if he had turned around, he would have seen his own house bursting into flames.

* * *

><p>Droy was sleeping when he heard a commotion. He smelt something like barbecue when there was a loud blast. The pressure threw him out of his bed onto the floor. When he scrambled to his feet, to his horror he saw flames licking his doorway. There was no way out.<p>

His chest suddenly went tight when he realized that he suffocating. He coughed continuously before opening the window widely. He was on the second floor, and it was a long jump to his backyard. However, Droy was so desperate that he was preparing to jump, and at the last second noticed the tree nearby.

He knew it wasn't a wise decision to take refuge on a tree next to a burning building, but there was no other choice. It's the tree, falling to his death or getting himself burned. So, Droy prayed hard, leapt to the tree and managed to grab onto one of the branches. He looked below and saw a sea of raging fire. Again, there was no way out.

'HELP! Someone, help!' he finally shouted at the top his lungs.

There was no one nearby. There was no one to hear him. There was no one to save him.

He was giving up when he saw Eric in one of the windows. He yelled his name over and over again, and to his relief, the older boy turned towards him. He was carrying his youngest sister on his back.

'Don't worry!' he shouted back. 'I'll be coming for you!'

Droy waited patiently, but a few minutes later, no one came for him. His hands were getting tired from clinging on the branch. It was then when he knew that Eric won't be coming for him.

He sobbed, and started praying very hard. His hands gripped the branch tighter still, on the tree that might burst into flames any time soon. He prayed and hoped with all his might that everything will be alright, everything will be fine. He hugged the tree tightly until he felt the ground started shaking.

At first, he thought it was earthquake, from one disaster to another. The shakes were getting more and more vicious that he snapped his eyes shut. He thought he was falling and that was the end of him until he felt his body slammed against solid ground. He opened his eyes. He was staring at his front door. Some branches were snaking to the direction of his backyard.

* * *

><p>Flames were enveloping from every direction. There was a gaping hole on the ceiling, and she could see more fire through the hole. The windows were blocked when the curtain caught fire. The door was on the other side of the room; and part of the ceiling had fallen down and blocked her only way out.<p>

She was sweating and coughing, still grasping the precious papers to her chest, as she watched flames licking her parents.

'No…' she muttered as her mother's hair caught fire, her face no longer moving. Her body was trapped under the huge desk that had fallen on her legs. Levy was sure there was blood on her body, but it was no longer visible as the flames were destroying every single thing.

'No, no,' she said in horror as her father's face burned into something she could no longer recognize. There was no more of the handsome face, the kind smile, and those twinkling eyes.

'No, no, please, no,' she wept, pleading to no one in particular. She had to save them, but her whole body was aching and it was too painful to move. She raised her right hand in front of her, trying to reach for her parents.

_Do something! _Her heart shouted. But what? She could barely move. She didn't have the courage. She didn't have the strength. And her parents were turning to ashes every minute.

If only she was stronger…

If only she could call for help…

If only she had some water…

If only…

The ceiling creaked and she looked up in horror. The ceiling was going to fall on top of her. She was getting crushed. She looked back at her parents who were lying without moving. The ceiling creaked again and this time, it broke and started falling, while the flames were approaching her closer and closer. She felt her brother's novel in her hands and she couldn't let it be destroyed.

'NOOOOOO!'

She screamed, waving her hand in front of her, and she felt a rush of water streaming against her sides. She heard the raging fire subsiding; the falling ceiling washed away by the water. Yet, Levy could not open her eyes, due to the intensity of water. The water continued its battle against fire.

Levy did not understand where the water came from, but she thought that someone; maybe a fireman had came and hosed the house. However, it was truly a miracle that she was hardly wet. She didn't have the time to fathom the mystery as she passed out the next second.

* * *

><p>The sky was still dark with a few patches of light when people found the girl under a pile of rubble. Levy coughed and sneezed as the dirt got into her nose. The first thing she saw was the two bodies which she knew were her parents. Even though it was dark, she did not need light to know it was them.<p>

Her parents, who might not, no, will never wake up. The warmth of her parents… she would never feel it again. She buried her face into her knees and sobbed silently.

Someone put their arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. She looked up and saw Droy's tear-streaked face through her own tears. Suddenly, she remembered her brother.

'Droy, where's Eric?'

Droy was strangely silent and averted his eyes.

'Where's Eric?' she asked, raising her voice a little.

'You don't want to see him.'

'Yes I do! Where is he?'

Droy helped her to her feet. He saw her clutching some papers, but didn't say anything. He placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of her house.

With a sinking heart, Levy saw that Jet's house and Droy's house were more or less as destructed as hers. She looked left and right in search for her other friend, but right now, her concern was Eric. Droy led her to his house; the roof was no longer there, and the walls were charcoal black. They headed towards a room which Levy knew was Droy's sisters' room. She saw three bodies sprawled on the floor.

Levy heard Droy sniffing as they were looking at the smallest body. It was Jojo. Levy put her hand on her friend's arm to calm him down.

Then they saw Sarah. Beautiful Sarah. Her future sister-in-law, but no longer able to be. Sarah was laying a protective hand over her little sister.

Lastly, she saw him. His lopsided glasses perched on his nose, his brown hair burnt to crisp black, and his cracked lips no longer able to smile.

Levy dropped to her knees, as the sun began to creep over the mountains, wailing a cry full of sorrow, tears streaming down her cheeks. Eric will never be able to wake up any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy my new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter Six**

'What happened, son?'

Jet couldn't remember being in the hospital. The last thing he did recall was running away from his pursuer. He was sure he didn't trip, or fall, or being attacked. Maybe he just fainted after a tiring run. It sure _was_ a long run.

The kind doctor was smiling at him with twinkling eyes. The room he was in was small and relaxing. The view through the window showed that it was dawn. Or was it dusk? He couldn't tell.

He dropped his gaze to the blankets that covered him. For a few minutes, Jet wasn't sure what was bothering him. It was then when the visions started settling in.

A burning house. Men laughing wildly. His parents…

His parents…

'Kid, are you alright?' the doctor asked anxiously.

Jet could not control the tears from flowing. They just kept leaking out of his eyes and falling onto his lap. He wiped them away impatiently, but nothing works. It was _his_ fault, wasn't it?

'My parents… Where are they?'

'Your parents?' asked the doctor, puzzled. 'Were you with them?'

Jet wasn't able to answer that. It was too painful. The memories of last night kept swirling across his mind. He didn't want to remember, he wanted to forget. He wanted to go back to where things were.

The boy tried to control himself. He breathed slowly, steadying himself. The doctor did not seem to mind. He just stood beside the crying boy patiently.

'My house. It burnt last night. There was fire.'

The doctor stared at him pitifully. He had heard about the three houses which caught fire in the middle of the night. He was at a loss on what to say. As far as he knew, none of the adults survived. His parents couldn't have lived.

* * *

><p>'Tell me what happened.'<p>

It was now a reporter facing him. He half-heartedly related last night's incident. He couldn't care less about everything else. No one told him where his parents were. He craved to hear good news, but even if it was otherwise… he still wanted to know.

'You know,' said the doctor as soon as the reporter exited the room. 'You said that the thugs broke into your house at midnight. But you were found miles away two hours later. How did you manage that distance in a very short period of time?'

Jet knew he was running really fast last night, but… well, how fast?

'I don't know. Someone was chasing me. I ran the fastest I could.'

'But seriously, it's impossible.'

Nothing's impossible, he wanted to say, but at that time someone knocked on the door. The doctor peered outside and talked to someone. He nodded and let someone in. It was Levy and Droy. Judging by their expressions, he felt that something was wrong. And he knew right away what had really happened to his only family.

* * *

><p>They didn't wear black, they stood the furthest from the headstones and they weren't crying. It seemed as if they were strangers to the funeral. However, it was their immediate family who were being buried that evening.<p>

They were tired of tears, they were tired of grief and they were tired of the furtive glances those people gave them. Glances of pity, of sadness, of wonder. They just wished they could leave them alone. And they wished strangers would stop showering them with unnecessary gifts.

The ceremony went on. It probably will be going on for another half hour. Droy put his hand on Levy's shoulder. The girl looked up; and she saw that her friend was getting thinner.

'Wanna go?'

It was Jet who asked her, and he, too, was getting sicklier. He had lost the rosy tint that used to be on his cheerful face, that mischievous grin that used to make her laugh. It suffered her to see her friends suffering like this.

'Let's' she said, and they left, leaving behind their family, the group of mourners and the small heap of presents under the tree.

They didn't talk much to each other, just sitting at a spot in the forest. Jet went and tried to find something edible, while Droy searched for firewood. Levy rested under a tree, fingering the only precious possession she had left.

Her brother's novel was still intact. She regretted not able to finish it while her brother was still, well, alive. She was only up to chapter five. Levy flipped through the pages; she didn't feel like reading anything for the time being, but Eric's handwriting was like a source of comfort for her. It was so warm and friendly.

She stopped at a certain page as she saw the piece of photograph placed between the pages. It was the picture they had taken previously of her and Eric, grinning at the camera, dressed up in the clothes they were supposed to be wearing today. Yes, the wedding was supposed to be today, if none of this had happened.

She felt a tear coming, but she forced herself to hold it in. She closed the novel to avoid looking at the photograph, but her eyes fell upon the first page; where Eric had penned his dedication.

_"To Levy McGarden, my pride and my joy, the one I adore"_

The girl started shaking. _How am I supposed to live in this world? Who will be there to guide me? Is this the end?_

Levy felt one of her best friends put his arm around her shoulder and embraced her tight. It was then that she started to calm down. Jet let go of her, a fierce determination glinted in his eyes. She felt a little bit better.

'Thanks.'

Jet just shrugged and tried to help Droy make a fire. It was harder than they thought it would. The wood just wouldn't burn. Levy remembered of the time Eric brought her camping, he could make a fire within seconds.

The night was getting colder, and they still had not succeeded in making a fire. Levy recalled that unfortunate night, when the fire was surrounding her. She thought of the water that suddenly appeared. What was that? Was it really her doing? But how?

She raised her right hand in front of her and waved it stupidly in the air.

'What are you doing?'

She had not realized that the two boys were looking at her with puzzled expressions. She felt herself going red and turned away, shaking her head.

Giving up their useless attempts at lighting the fire, they took several bites of the forest fruits and finally curled between the tree roots to sleep, hoping desperately for warmth and comfort.

'I can't sleep!' exclaimed Jet suddenly, after about fifteen minutes of silence. He was scowling at the stars. Droy let out a humourless laugh.

'Okay, let me tell you a story…' began Levy. The other two rolled to their sides and faced her. It was only a matter of minutes that they finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>'I think I know him.'<p>

The boys and Levy were hiding on the tree, watching another boy walking through the forest. He looked familiar as he gazed around him suspiciously.

'He's that idiot from that wizard's guild, remember?'

'I think you're right!'

They were whispering cautiously, but the boy below seemed to know that he was being watched. There was one moment when he just stopped and frowned at his surroundings.

'Just go!' hissed Jet, just as Droy's stomach let out a low musical rumble. The three of them tried to stifle their giggles, pressing their fingers hardly to their lips.

'Alright! It's not funny! Come out, whoever you are!'

The wizard boy was standing right below them. They guessed that he probably wouldn't go anytime soon, so they decided to make an appearance.

The three of them jumped down, having the boy surrounded. He leapt up a little, clearly startled.

'Wha- hey! It's only kids. What in the world are you doing? Trying to be funny?'

'No, we were just hoping you would go away.'

'Exactly what I will do. You're just wasting my time,' he said, pushing Jet with his bare shoulder, walking away.

'You don't recognize us?' asked Levy. The boy turned.

'No, should I?'

'It has been two or three years I think. I don't think old man here can recall that long,' Jet smirked. The boy grabbed his front and yelled at his face.

'Argh! I just can't remember! Who _are _you?'

'Someone from your past…' he replied in a made-up deep and mysterious voice. The other two roared with laughter.

'Are you looking for a fight?' the wizard boy asked angrily.

'That wouldn't be fair, would it? You're a wizard and we're not. Where's the justice?'

'Then we'll just have to use our fists!' he smirked, cracking his knuckles.

'Gray!'

All of them turned and saw a girl in an armor suit. She approached the wizard boy and he gulped at her presence.

'Are you fighting, Gray?'

'No!' he protested.

'Then get out of here!'

He heeded her orders, and his companion followed right behind him, giving the three of them curious looks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Well, this is the seventh chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Seven**

The sun was scorching hot in the morning. Levy would have loved to sit down and eat ice-cream happily, but if they had any money, they would buy something like bread instead. Or a house. Depends on how much they had.

However, they had none. All they possess at that time were the clothes on their backs and Eric's novel. All they could do today was cooling off at the river. Jet and Droy were trying to make their own fun, diving from the tree into the water. Levy was just soaking her feet in the cold water from the banks.

Levy lay down on the grass, looking up at the clouds. It had been nearly two weeks and a half since her family's demise. She wondered for how long she was going to live like this. It had not been a pleasant week, but she didn't feel like she could return to Magnolia, and she was too scared to move on. Her two friends however, had been tremendous help. At least she could put her mind off at times when things got too tough.

The girl sat back up straight. She began walking along the banks, looking right into the clear water. Levy smiled when she saw a fish swam by. Then, she saw another.

'Hey guys! I caught a fish!' she shouted. The boys came splashing towards her.

'That's big!'

'Looks tasty…'

'It'd be great if we could have a fire and roast it over…'

They fell silent, watching the ten inch fish flopping in Levy's hands.

'Let it go,' said Jet finally. 'It's probably trying to find its way home.'

Levy threw the fish back into the river. She sank into the water, hugging her knees. The two boys could only see her from the eyes upwards, but they could tell that she was a little upset.

'I'm really hungry,' she announced. Jet and Droy exchanged glances.

'Cheer up, Levy! I'll search some fruits for you, alright?' said Droy. Levy smiled, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was tired of forest fruits.

'Hello kids.'

The three of them turned around and saw the Fairy Tail master.

'How'd you find us here?'

'I have my ways. Come to the guild and I'll give you some food. You guys are hungry, am I right?' he smiled. Jet scowled at him.

'We don't need your pity!'

'Pity? I thought I was just catching on some old friends. Long time since I see you, old friends,' he said, grinning. 'There's a lot we need to talk about.'

* * *

><p>Heads turned when they stepped inside. There were murmurs all around the room. Levy went red and hung her head. She felt as if she was standing in a spotlight on stage. She hoped that everyone would turn the other way.<p>

Truth be told, it had been a long time since she had interaction with people. Living in a forest did not invite evening guests, and they certainly had not visit the town for even an hour. Although Levy was getting used to the forest, she was relieved to finally be seeing other people after so long.

'Come, there's no need to be shy,' the master said, and then laughed. 'Two years ago you sneaked in readily, voluntarily and without permission!'

The whole room roared with laughter. Levy felt herself going redder still while Droy balled his fists and looked around angrily. Jet shouted, 'We're off if you're all making fun of us!'

'Of course not, boy!' said the old man. 'Here, go and change out of your wet things, then we'll eat.'

They were relieved finally getting to change into fresh clothes as they spent about two weeks wearing the same thing every day. All three of them took their time under the refreshing shower.

When Levy stepped out of the shower, she saw Jet and Droy looked so new and fresh. Droy approached her with a towel and helped her dry her hair, voicing out what all them were thinking.

'Do you think the master will let us stay here?'

'Maybe, if we pay rent,' said Levy.

'Yeah, but with what? We're not wizards. We can't work here!' said Jet, hesitatingly. He did not tell them how fast he had run that night. None of them told the other what really happened, as they weren't too sure if it was magic.

Droy took a comb and started combing Levy's hair. She looked into her reflection at the mirror and beamed at him.

'Hey! You're good at this!'

'Yeah, well, I used to do it for Jojo,' he said quietly. They fell into an awkward silence. It was the first time since the tragedy that any of them mentioned their families.

Levy took a deep breath and tied a bandana on her head. She held the boys' hands and pulled them towards the door.

'Come on. I think the master's waiting for us.'

* * *

><p>'Eat slowly kids.'<p>

They went red and slowed down. They were given a large meal consisting of bread, chicken, hot soup and glasses of juice. When the plates were finally sparkly clean, the master approached them. Levy then thanked him heartily.

'Thank you so much for the food! Although we don't have a jewel on us. How can we repay you?'

'Just consider it settled,' the master grinned. 'You can rest here for tonight. I have to be in a council meeting soon, so I'll just talk to you later, okay? Hang around here at the guild. They'll take good care of you.'

Once the old man left the guild, they felt awkward and a little small. Everyone was too loud and rowdy. They backed into a corner and sat down, wishing they were back in the forest. They talked among themselves quietly, ignoring the others. The members of the guild too, were ignoring them, as the master had warned them to leave them to their own devices.

It was nearly dark when the guild door opened and they saw three kids walked in. They recognized the one on the left. It was the one who never wore any shirt. Gray, if they remembered correctly.

The one in the middle, they also recognized as the armor girl, was pulling Gray and another boy by their ears. She looked like she was telling them off.

Another girl approached them. This one looked scarier than the armor girl. She got into a conversation with them and within seconds, started fighting the girl. The two boys grinned at each other then sneaked off, hoping that armor girl would not notice them. Then, Gray spotted Levy, Jet and Droy.

'Hey! It's you! I remember you now! Years ago you tried to sneak into the second floor.'

'They're friends of yours, Gray?' asked the other boy. This one was wearing a scarf around his neck.

'No! They are troublemakers,' he said. 'What are you doing at my guild? Sneaking in again?'

'No, idiot! The old man invited us. Leave us alone, we're not bothering you,' said Droy.

'Hah! Invited! As if! Go away, you're not even mages!'

'Don't say like that! Let _me_ handle this,' said the scarf boy, turning to the three. 'GET LOST!'

'Gray! Natsu!' someone bellowed from behind. They saw armor girl approaching them. The two boys tried to escape, but she held Natsu by his scarf and Gray by his shorts.

'Did the master ask you to stay here?' she asked, with a smile on her face. They nodded.

'Good. I think you'd better get some rest,' she said again. They didn't dare contradict her as she was looking rather fierce. 'The master will talk to you tomorrow.'

Levy turned and she retreated to the room from before, Jet and Droy following close. The people behind them were still shouting at each other.

'When did you become second-in-command, huh, Erza?'

'Erza! Our fight is still on! Are you running coward?'

'It was you who told Old Man about the kids, wasn't you?'

'SHUT UP!'

'Lively place, don't you think?'

Levy shut the door close while Jet and Droy climbed into the bed. They leaned against the headboard and listened to the hustle and bustle of the guild. The one named Erza was shouting at someone, probably the two boys, but someone interrupted them and challenged her to a fight. Then suddenly, the two boys joined them and soon everyone was at each other's throat.

'Makes you miss home…'

Jet and Droy fell asleep almost instantly, but Levy wasn't sleepy. She crept between her two friends and opened the still unfinished novel. She was at chapter eighteen now, in the middle of a climax. The protagonist was contemplating whether his friends were traitors or not. Levy rather they were not; it would be truly painful if they were. One thing for sure, Jet and Droy would never betray her. She would never doubt them, because without them, she could never made this far.

* * *

><p>'Good rest?'<p>

'Alright.'

The old man nodded in satisfaction. It was so early in the morning, and most guild members were not present. The old man looked tired and worn out, probably just back from his journey.

'Good, and how are you keeping up.'

'We'll survive, look, there's something we want to ask,' said Jet. He just raised his eyebrows.

'Can we please stay here? We have nowhere to go. We'll pay any rent possible.'

'Sorry I can't.'

They three of them looked disappointed. They had expected the old man to refuse, but still…

'However, I could give you jobs if you join us.'

'That won't work,' said Levy sadly. 'We're not mages.'

'Really,' he said, amused. Then, he looked at Jet. 'Then how did you end up so far in a short period of time? A fast runner, are you?'

Jet grimaced and stuttered. 'S-Someone was chasing me! I ran the fastest I could! There was nothing extraordinary!'

'And you were trapped inside your house. But the next minute, you were standing outside, barely a scratch on you.'

Droy didn't say anything and kept shaking his head.

'And how could you be safe and sound under a pile of ashes in the same room your parents were burnt black?'

'I-It wasn't me! It was a fireman!'

'No, it was you. I had someone checked it out and he told me that he could sense magic in that room. And you were the caster.'

Levy backed away, shaking her head. She would rather it was the fireman who saved her not herself. Because if it was her who casted that water, it meant that she had let her parents die. It was her fault they were no longer alive. She had only cared for herself.

Levy backed against a table and sank to the floor, sobbing, as she recalled that unfortunate day. If only she could summon that water earlier…

'Back off, old man! Don't upset her!' both boys started shouting. However, the master approached the girl and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

'Don't blame yourself, Levy, you are not at fault. But you've got to know the truth. You've got to know what exactly protected you from harm'

It was a few seconds before Levy nodded and wiped away her tears. Droy took her hand and marched away. Jet followed right behind them.

'Thanks for everything, but we can take care of ourselves. We don't need the stupid job.'

They were at the guild door when the master finally spoke. 'The ones who destroyed your houses and killed your families were mages.'

All three of them stopped in their tracks, shock registered on each of their faces.

'Dark mages, from one of the dark guilds I presume. If you cooperate with us, we'll track them down for you. None but a wizard could defeat another wizard.'

None of them spoke for a few seconds, and finally, Droy turned to the master.

'It's not revenge we want, but the revival of our families. Can you do that?'

The old man didn't say anything, so they continued walking out of the guild.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...**

**Chapter Eight**

It was a silent walk back. None of them said anything as they headed towards the forest. Even after they reached there, they just sat under their usual tree without a word exchanged. The guildmaster's words were still etched in their minds. Levy brought her knees to her chest as she hugged them, confused and scared. Droy was just staring into space, absentmindedly digging a small hole with his fingers. Jet was pacing around, looking uncomfortable. It was him who broke the silence between them.

'Look guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. That night, I _was_ running way too fast, that I didn't even realize it. The old man may be right; maybe I do have magic powers. However,' he said, turning to the other two. 'Every time I tried to run again, it was nothing extraordinary.'

Levy and Droy both looked at him, not of disbelief, but they were thinking. Jet sighed and heaved himself at the spot beside Levy.

'Do you think it was magic that saved you?' he asked Levy. She bowed down, staring at the ground.

'I guess. I honestly don't know. There was water everywhere but I don't know where they come from.'

They fell silent again, still thinking about something that was beyond logic. Then, Jet turned to Droy.

'It was the tree that saved me.'

Levy and Jet looked at him curiously. 'How?'

Droy shrugged and stood up putting his hand on the trunk.

'I don't know if it's the wind, but…'

The tree shook lightly, as if it was dancing, shedding about a dozen leaves to the ground. His friends watched in awe.

'So Droy was the only one who can use magic, Levy and I don't know if we even have magic. How are we going to do those murderers in?'

Levy watched him in shock. 'We are seeking revenge?'

'Well,' he replied. 'Not to kill them… Just to whack them on their heads. We can't leave them like that!'

Levy turned towards Droy, he was looking a little nervous.

'I-I agree with Jet.'

'But you're the one who said that we don't want revenge! You told master that!'

'Of course. If it's a choice between my family's revival and revenge, I'd choose the former. However, since we can't do that, why not teach them a lesson? At least I'll have my conscience clear.'

Levy thought about the burning fire. She thought about seeing her parents dying before her very eyes. She thought about Eric. They didn't deserve to die, and she wasn't at fault. Those dark mages had to be caught and chucked into prison. It's only fair.

* * *

><p>They did not sleep the whole night. There were wolves in the vicinity, so they spent hours clinging on to the tree branches. Those animals went away after about four hours, but it was only dawn when the two boys climbed down cautiously and curled under the tree. They fell into a deep sleep instantly.<p>

Levy could not sleep. She was still up on the tree branch not because she was scared, but because, she was way too comfortable to move. She turned another page of her novel, stretching her arms as she continued her reading.

She already reached chapter twenty-two. As far as she could tell, her brother was really good as a beginner. Of course, she could spot some mistakes once in a while, but generally, the plot was interesting, and that was the first sign of a good book. It wasn't too wordy or boring, but smooth and serious, with the occasional humour.

'Levy?'

She jumped slightly as she was too concentrated with the book. Her neck was aching, and that was when she realized that it was already noon. Droy was standing below, looking up at her.

'You're awake!'

'Yeah, and have you slept at all?'

Levy shook her head and returned to her book. Droy turned and walked away, probably trying to find some fruits. 'Get some rest,' he said.

The girl watched Droy's retreating figure. Then, she jumped down and ran after her friend, catching up to him. They walked silently for a while. Levy looked at him curiously; there was so much written on his face.

'Are you still hesitating, Droy?'

It was a minute before he returned Levy's gaze. 'Are you afraid, Levy?'

Levy frowned, pondering her answer.

'Yes, I am, but I'll be alright. I mean, I have you guys with me.'

'Well, I'm scared,' he admitted. 'Scared of what will happen, scared of the future. Do I want to live in the forest for all eternity?'

He sighed. 'I just want us to be safe and secure. I want you to be happy.'

Levy stared at his face. A month ago, his face was full of joy and laughter; making wedding preparations, teasing her, making silly dares with Jet. But now, he was sorrowful and frightened. He wanted her to be safe and happy? It was she who desired nothing more than to witness his delightful grin again.

She touched his arm gently and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back, but it pained her too much. It wasn't the smile she wanted to see, it was a smile she could do without.

'Well, you know what?' he said. 'Jet's scared too, but he's just too proud to say so.'

Levy laughed lightly. At least he hadn't lost his sense of humour.

* * *

><p>'Okay Jet,' said Levy, as they had a kind of meeting at the forest floor. 'You're the only one who saw those four dark mages. So what do they look like?'<p>

'I think I can draw them,' he said determinedly. Levy handed him a pencil and some papers and left him alone for a few minutes. After a few minutes, Jet handed the other two his masterpiece, looking smug. Levy and Droy took one look at the drawing and gave Jet a look of exasperation.

'Jet! What _is_ the difference between these men?' asked Levy. 'They all look the same except for the height difference!'

'They_ didn't_ look the same!' he insisted, snatching the paper from a laughing Droy. 'Look, this one had a scar beside his left eye.'

Levy peered at what her friend was pointing. 'I thought that was an eyelash.'

'And this one has a tattoo! Can't you both see it?' he said angrily.

'It looks like anything but a tattoo. I thought that was his pet cat.'

Levy was staring at the paper. Droy was still laughing out loud, clutching his stomach while Jet was sulking, crossing his arms and glaring at the other boy.

'Shut up!'

'Did you say he has a tattoo?' asked Levy.

'Yeah. In fact, two of them had the same tattoo. The other one had his on the back of his head. The bald one.'

'Is this the one who was supposed to be bald?' asked Droy, bursting into more laughter. Jet smacked him on his shoulder.

'Shut up, Droy,' said Levy. 'Jet, can you draw what the tattoo looks like in detail? I think that's his guild mark. Once we know which guild he was from, we'll got them!'

Jet nodded and picked up his pencil once more.

'Is this his leg or-'

'SHUT UP!' Jet and Levy yelled at the same time.

* * *

><p>Levy was surveying the mark that Jet had sketched. The final product looked something like a cross-section between a cow and a boat. She felt an overwhelming desire to laugh, but figured that if she did, it would hurt his feelings.<p>

'You sure it looked like this?'

'More or less,' he said, glaring at Droy, whom he had forbade to even peek a glance at his drawing.

'So from where do you reckon we start looking for that guild?' asked Droy. 'I mean, we don't even know where they're from.'

'Well, they were not from around here, I'm sure,' said Jet.

'And how in the world do you know that?'

Jet looked at the other two. 'For one, their accent's different. They sound like my late Grandma; she used to live in the village of Rawon, far south from here.'

Levy landed a blow on his head and he cringed. 'So why don't you tell us earlier?'

'Well, you didn't ask!'

'Anything more you want to tell us?' Jet shook his head.

* * *

><p>They decided to head towards the train station so they finally left the forest. They carried with them a backpack, which they had found discarded near the river and packed it with forest fruits, some mushrooms, a bottle of water and Eric's novel.<p>

They were still worried that they couldn't use their magic, except for Droy who could shake a tree. But how could a dancing tree save them from harm?'

'Maybe we can only use magic in the face of danger,' Levy suggested.

'So we'll just see what happens when we finally face the dark mages,' said Jet, smiling.

'And if nothing happens?'

'We can just hit him with a stick,' he replied. Levy sighed.

'Droy, hit him with a stick.'

Droy went and picked up a fallen stick, chasing after Jet. Levy was laughing at her friends' antiques.

Unknown to them, there was someone watching the trio as they set their way out of the forest.

* * *

><p>'But we don't have any money!'<p>

The guard appeared annoyed at the three kids who seemed to be wasting his time. He grumbled and placed his head on his hand which was propped on the counter.

'No money means no tickets,' he said in a bored voice.

The three of them dropped their gazes to the ground, disappointed. For the first time, they wished that someone would take pity on them and presented them with some money.

'But aren't there discounts for kids or something?' asked Droy hopefully.

'Well, if you're six or below you can get a ticket at half price, and if you're two and below you can get on for free. But seeing as you're neither, why don't you just get out of my sight? You're holding up the line.'

'Well that's kind,' said Jet sarcastically as they walked away.

'Now what?' asked Levy.

'We could walk,' Droy suggested, squinting at the large map that hung at the train station. 'We just have to move south don't we, to get to Rawon?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Nine**

It had been five days walking through the never-ending canyon. They were exhausted, famished and dehydrated, but none of them were complaining. It was nearly two days ago since they last encountered an oasis, and their water supply was running low. The fruits they had brought with them were also limited. They were only allowed two fruits each a day.

Levy took out the bottle and examined it. They had not had a single sip of water since morning. All of them were looking at what's left of the water longingly. There were less than maybe fifty milliliters of water, hardly enough for the three of them. Droy looked away.

'I'm not thirsty,' he said through his parched lips.

'Me neither,' said Jet, fastening his pace so he didn't hear Levy gulping fresh water. However, Levy was too smart for them. She knew they were only looking out for her.

But the water looked so tempting, and she knew they would insist for her to drink all of them if she told them she wanted to share. Also, Levy thought she might faint anytime soon, so she tipped the bottle to her mouth, trying but failing not to finish everything. As she stuffed the bottle back into the backpack which Jet was carrying, she brushed away her eyes that were watering at her friends' sacrifices.

'We're probably near to another oasis,' said Jet hopefully. Levy scanned the clouds. She didn't see any birds circling the vast sky. Sighing, still thirsty, she dragged her legs tiredly.

* * *

><p>Around three hours later, the three of them rested against the cool shade of a large rock for a quick break. Droy opened the pack.<p>

'How many fruits do we have left?' asked Jet.

'Two,' Droy answered shortly, throwing one of them to Jet. He quickly took a bite out of the juicy fruit.

'I'm not hungry,' said Levy untruthfully. Droy just shrugged at her and threw the other one at her.

'Just eat it. I can have the mushrooms.'

The reason that they still had a large supply of mushrooms was that they didn't taste good. At all. They weren't poisonous, just had a bitter taste.

Droy took a bite of a mushroom and made a face. However, his hunger overtook him so he popped the whole fungus into his mouth and chewed it quickly, trying not to get it on his tongue.

* * *

><p>They still didn't find an oasis for the whole day, but when the sky darkened a little, Levy shouted with joy and relief as they spotted some date trees surrounding a body of water.<p>

They ran to the spot and gulped every drop of water they could, then washed their face contentedly. The water was cold and refreshing. Levy loved the feeling of the water on her skin as much as she enjoyed the water that flowed down her throat.

'I don't care! Let's just jump in!'

There were two splashes before Levy could say anything. Jet and Droy laughed heartily at the look of the girl's face when she was soaked by the splashes.

'I don't think the both of you know how to clean yourselves,' said Levy as she peered at their dirt-stained faces even if they were still inside the water. She tried to rub their faces clean with her hand as the two of them protested.

'Stop it Levy! You are just like my-'

Jet stopped his sentence in midair. He looked confused, frowning a little and turned around. Droy and Levy exchanged looks. They knew what he nearly said. Levy reached forward and ruffled his hair, a sad smile playing at her lips.

The three of them were glad there were date trees, meaning there were food. They sat under the tree, delving into the sweet delicacy in satisfaction. They made themselves comfortable, using the backpack as a pillow.

Jet stared into the stars, listening to Levy's and Droy's constant breathing. He didn't realize that mentioning his mother would make him so upset like this. It was a month since his family had gone, and he still had not gotten over it yet. He thought he was strong, well, maybe only on the outside. However, on the inside, he was still crying.

* * *

><p>'Do you see anything?' Jet yelled at Droy. Droy was on top of the tree, squinting into the distance. He thought he saw some houses.<p>

'I think there's a town up ahead! We can reach there today by today, come on!'

He jumped from the tree and picked up the backpack. He and Jet had been taking turns carrying the pack. It was suddenly heavy.

'What in the world is in this bag?'

'Dates,' said Levy as she tied her bandana on her head. She just had a refreshing dip in the oasis before continuing their journey. 'Lots and lots of dates. I packed them, just in case.'

'But we're nearly there! We don't need these,' exclaimed Droy.

Levy approached him, her hand stretched out. 'Well, if it's too heavy for you then just let me carry it.'

'It's okay. I can handle it.'

Levy grinned to herself. She was amused by her friends' actions, who were suddenly interested in acting all tough. They were starting to want to impress her and make her look their way. Levy realized this the moment they had set upon this journey, even though she suspected they hadn't realized it themselves. She chuckled to herself, and when both her friends turned to her questioningly, she just shrugged and fastened her pace, overtaking them, and sensing that both pair of eyes were fixed onto her.

* * *

><p>'Hidden Shadow'<p>

They finally reached the city of Rawon. It was an antique city, full of straw houses and wooden shacks. Everyone in this city seemed warm and friendly, not a type of town to sport a dark guild. They had tried asking around, but no one had seen that mark. They also asked about any nearby guilds but they just shook their heads. The three of them were just beginning to get disappointed when they noticed a magic store.

Levy showed the owner the mark, to which he looked grim.

'That's one bad drawing but it's no mistake. That's Hidden Shadow, or else known as Gentry Trading.'

'But why don't people know about it?'

'Only a handful of locals ever heard about Hidden Shadow. Plus, they had their guild at the next town, not here. Like I've told you, most people know them as Gentry Trading, an organization which handles raw materials. Not many ever heard about Hidden Shadow, nor they ever saw the mark either. It's best you kids avoid them.'

They looked at each other with scared yet determined expressions.

'Can you please tell us where it is?' asked Levy nervously. The man frowned at them suspiciously.

'So we know where to avoid?' she continued.

'Up to you,' he said gruffly. 'Down the road, take a left turn and you'll see a stream. Just follow it upwards and you'll be at the next town. Ask around for Gentry Trading, and never mention Hidden Shadow if you want to live.'

They thanked him and walked out.

Levy walked along the houses peacefully. They people were cheerful and harmless. Levy believed that the dark mages never touched this town, which of course, made the people oblivious to a dark guild nearby. But what was the point in hiding their identity? What was their motive? Levy brushed all thoughts aside and turned to her friends.

'Want to rest somewhere? Maybe we should just go tomorrow,' she said. It was getting dark and cold. The guild would probably be empty anyway. The boys agreed and they walked in search of somewhere to sleep.

Suddenly, the smell of fresh bread wafted to their noses. They spotted a bakery nearby and rushed over to check. The owner had just placed the closed sign on the door. They didn't have any money, so they just stared at the rolls longingly.

'Do I have some last minute customers?'

A pudgy-looking woman was smiling at them from the door, holding it open.

'No, thank you, madam. We don't have any money,' they said sadly.

'Oh, that's too bad isn't it? You look extremely famished though.'

Levy and Droy smiled at the woman and began walking away. Jet was looking at the woman determinedly. 'We have some dates though. Want to trade?'

The woman laughed at his determined face and ushered them in. They sat at the round table and she served them hot milk.

'Just help yourself. At no charge.'

She placed several bread rolls before them, which they attacked mercilessly. The rolls disappeared after a few minutes and she replaced the plate with a large roast ham. She just chuckled when the children managed to finish the ham too.

'You may stay here for the night, if you have nowhere to go. I'll give you new clothes too. Just have a good rest.'

She led them to the back room, which consisted of an old sofa, a worn-out mat and several sacks of flour. Jet and Droy let Levy take the sofa while they lay on the mat. Like always, Levy read a couple of chapters of her brother's novel before she eventually fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! So, I guess this will be the second last chapter for this story. Just want to thank all those who have read my story, and I want to apologise if it is not so interesting or not up to your expectations... This is my first fic and it's the best I can do. Thank you so much :)**

**The next time I will be updating will be about a week from now, because tomorrow I will be going on a vacation. So, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Ten**

They left very early in the morning.

Without even waiting for the kind lady to wake up, Levy, Jet and Droy crept out of the bakery, careful not to make a sound. They left behind a small heap of dates as a sign of gratitude. The three of them straight away set their way towards the dark guild.

There wasn't anyone in sight when they exited the bakery. The city was still sleeping at the wee hours of dawn. It might be the perfect time to start their journey without anyone seeing them taking off.

Following the magic shop owner's direction, they took a left turn and saw the stream. All of them knelt down to refill their empty bottle and freshen up.

'Do you think we are making the right decision?' asked Jet softly. The other two stared at him in amazement.

'Jet, this is _your _idea in the first place!'

'I know.'

'Well we've come this far…' said Levy. Jet nodded.

'Yeah, I guess,' said Jet. 'But… maybe I'm just afraid of death in the end.'

He sighed. Levy smiled.

'Don't worry. We'll always be with you.'

He nodded again, still a little unsure, but with more determination.

The walk upstream was tiring as the sloping hill was getting steeper every foot. Levy panted all the way up and Jet kept stopping for a drink from the stream. Droy was sweating madly from the tiredness and heat. However, none of them gave up and continued forward.

As noon crept nearer, they still hadn't spot the town, nor any kind of human life for that matter. Levy was starting to have her doubts on the store owner when Jet pushed her and Droy into a bush.

'What is the matter with you?' hissed Droy. Jet was looking somewhere beyond the trees.

'Look! That's the man who chased me that night!'

Levy and Droy peered to where their friend was pointing. They spotted a large man with strong beefy arms lying under a tree, apparently asleep.

'Are you sure?' asked Droy reluctantly, as he watched the man who could passed as a giant.

'Positive,' Jet replied grimly. His eye were gleaming furiously, all hesitation evaporated. They watched the man for a few minutes without moving or speaking. The man was still asleep, oblivious that three children were watching him.

'We need a plan.'

The three of them approached the sleeping man cautiously, according to their plan. They surrounded him, looking at each other, giving silent signals. Droy held out the vine they had cut from the tree, which they planned to bind him. Levy took out the water bottle, which she would throw the contents into his face, all part of their well-devised plan.

Then impatient Jet kicked him on the shins. 'You!' he yelled.

The man snapped his eyes open. Levy and Droy slapped their foreheads. They should have known, their plans just had been flushed down the drain.

'Well, well. What do we have here?' His lips were spread into a wide grin as he stood up, crossing his arms across the chest.

'Revenge,' said Droy, throwing the vine away and brushing his hands together. The man grinned wider, cackling with laughter.

'Revenge?' he repeated. 'Why don't you just run to your mummies and let your daddies take your revenge for you?'

'Tell us where your guild is! We're looking for the ones who destroyed our homes!' Jet shouted, barely controlling his anger at the man's harsh words. Levy had not said a word. She realized she was shaking.

The man roared with malicious laughter. 'Guild? I don't even think you can pass me, let alone taking on a guild! Go home, you bunch of cowards!'

'We're not cowards, you sick old man!' Jet snarled through his gritted teeth. The man was still laughing with sickening glee. They were starting to get annoyed with the dark mage.

The man looked at Jet closely.

'Yeah… Now I remember you! You're that coward who fled the scene while your parents are being tortured!'

'I am _not_ a coward…' Jet said softly, his voice wavering.

'And when your house burst into flames, you just ran away further, didn't you? Never cross your mind to help, didn't you?'

'No…' he muttered.

Visions flashed before his eyes. _A few men were pushing his father around._

The grinning man burst into cruel laughter.

_A house caught fire. He saw smoke spiraled its way into the dark sky._

A hand was holding his arm. He couldn't feel it. Everything was numb.

_A woman was in tears, telling him to run._

_Run as fast as you can. And never turn back._

_ Run._

'A brave man would have turned back,' he whispered dangerously. 'A brave man would have saved his parents, or even tried to. A real man wouldn't have run in the first place.'

Jet didn't know when did he fall onto his knees. The next thing he knew was his face was just inches from the ground. He could still hear the mad man cackling, but the voice seemed so distant. Jet was shaking all over as the man's word slowly made their way into his mind.

* * *

><p>'Have you seen some kids running around here?'<p>

'Maybe. Yesterday I guess.'

'Where did they go?'

'I don't know, but I'm guessing Gentry Trading.'

'Hidden Shadow?'

The other man shrugged. The older man slammed his fists against the counter.

* * *

><p>'Don't mess with him!'<p>

The man groaned and turned. Levy and Droy were now beside him, trying with all their effort to pull him away from their friend. Jet blinked, watching the man pushed the two of them away. They landed with a thud.

Jet pulled himself together and shook his head, regaining composure of himself. He turned around and started to run. The man laughed again, much to Levy's and Droy's disgust.

'See? He's running again! The boy's not worth anything. A coward! Do you honestly think he- OUCH!'

Levy craned her head and saw Jet standing right behind the man who was clutching his head. Jet was holding a long and thick stick. Despite of everything that just happened, Levy had to swallow back a laugh. Droy was already chuckling to himself, muttering, 'The idiot.'

'Do you think that hurts, silly boy?'

Jet raised the stick higher, preparing to hit him a second time.

'What do you think you're doing?' he shouted, knocking the stick from his hand with ease. Jet grunted and squirmed as the man lifted him up with one hand, clutching the boy's head.

'No!' the other two shouted. The man ignored them, sneering. He brought Jet's right ear to his lips.

'Cowards don't hit others with sticks. Cowards scream with fear. Now scream!' his voice boomed in the boy's ear. His hand was crushing his skull. 'Come on boy! Scream and yell and beg me to stop! Just like your coward father begging us that night. Now beg!'

Levy saw Jet gritting his teeth, fighting his pain, both physically and emotionally. She suddenly had a vision of her burning parents, the people she could not, no, did not save. She thought of them painfully. She thought of Eric. She thought of him painfully.

She thought of Jet and Droy who had always been by her side, and saw one of them helplessly being crushed to death.

'Let… him… GO!' she shrieked, and for the second time of her life, she heard rushing water around her, this time it was boiling water, mirroring her rage.

She forced her eyes open and saw the man cringing. Jet was sprawled at his feet, breathing weakly with his eyes half-opened.

'You're a mage?' the man growled, approaching her menacingly. She tried to send water again, and this time, she saw the word "water" appearing before her. However, the man blocked the water with one swipe of his hand. He extended his other hand, reaching out towards the girl. It was only inches from her head when he stopped.

'What?'

Vines were binding his hand. Droy was glaring at him from behind.

He spun around to see more vines shooting right at him, wrapping his wrists and ankles. He tried to move but to no avail.

'Now Levy!'

'Fire!'

She didn't know what made her say that but she didn't regret it as she saw a ball of fire hit his midriff. The man screamed and tumbled over. Levy wiped away some dirt from her cheek and limped towards the man.

'Scream,' she whispered through her teeth. 'Scream like a coward.'

Jet was trying to get up, but his whole body was aching with pain. He watched helplessly as he saw another man approaching them. He was also one of the men who were at his house last night. This one was younger, at least in his early twenties.

The man was approaching Levy, who was staring at the stirring man on the ground. Droy, who was walking towards Jet, did not notice the other man. The man was about three feet away from Levy when Jet's mind snapped. He leapt up and ran like the wind, grabbing Levy and pulled her far away from the newcomer.

'Jet,' she said, looking at him.

'I'm fine,' he said, smiling at her.

Droy just stared at the two of them before breaking into a wide grin. Then his grin vanished when he finally saw the newcomer, who was standing over his mate who was sprawled on the ground. Without wasting his time, he made his way towards Levy and Jet.

The big man slowly pushed himself up, dusting dirt off his clothes. It was then when the newcomer finally turned to face them. Levy and Droy gasped at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Finally we've reached till the end. Yes, this will be the final chapter to this story. I hope all of you have enjoyed this story tremendously. I, myself, have enjoyed writing this piece of work.**

**Well, I have just discovered that a few people have put this story on story alert or favourite. Thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate your kindness :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 11**

'You!'

The newcomer stood up straight and removed his hand from his pockets, crossing his arms across his chest.

'Yes kids, me.'

'You know him?' Jet asked the other two. They nodded; Droy was glaring at the man.

'He's Stanton; a friend of Eric's' said Levy, eyeing him suspiciously.

'No,' he said, smirking. 'I'm Stanton of Hidden Shadow; Sarah's real fiancé.'

Jet gasped and stared at him with his mouth open. He glanced to his left and saw Droy shaking with anger. Levy was staring at the ground, frowning.

'No she wasn't! Sarah never accepted you!' Droy yelled at him.

Stanton snapped his fingers and fire appeared on the tips. He threw the flames towards them but Jet managed to pull them to safety. The flames hit the bushes and they burned to dust within seconds.

'You killed Sarah…' Droy spoke quietly, his voice wavering dangerously. There was a mad glint in his eyes that the other two had never seen previously.

'Yes, she betrayed me,' said Stanton without a hint of remorse in his voice.

'And you killed Eric!' Levy shouted. 'And you were supposed to be his friend!'

'Yes, he betrayed me.'

Jet was looking from Stanton to Droy to Levy. He was clueless; the only one who had no idea what was happening. Just as he was asking his friends for an explanation, the dark mage cut him short.

'Three years ago, I asked Sarah to marry me and she said yes-'

'She said she'll think about it!'

'-her parents agreed-'

'My parents told her to think twice!'

'-I already gave her a ring.'

'Which she gave you back!'

Stanton looked at Droy with hatred in his eyes. He snapped his fingers once more and sent fire to Droy before any of them could do anything. Droy's yells filled the surroundings. He fell to the ground, panting weakly.

'Eric betrayed me. When I left town, I told him to take care of Sarah, but he went and proposed, when he clearly knew she was mine.'

'It all makes sense to me now,' said Levy, stepping in front. 'I wondered all these years why Eric never told Sarah how he felt about her. I assumed he was just shy. But now, I understand it clearly; Eric was just waiting in case you were coming back. Eric knew you liked Sarah. Don't you remember your last words to him? You said you were leaving forever.'

'Eric took away what's mine!'

This time it was Levy who was shrieking with pain. She dropped to her knees and screamed as the flames enveloped her body, tasting the wrath of his magic.

'NO!' Jet and Droy yelled.

'When I told Eric I was proposing her, he told me he would give me his support. But little did I know that he had manipulated Sarah for his own gain. He and Sarah were quite the schemer.'

'It was my parents who were against you when you proposed my sister, not Eric. And Sarah never had any feelings for you, so why would she accept?'

'Eric was always by your side. He's always supporting you,' said Levy weakly.

'It. Was. All. An. Act!' he growled, throwing more fire, but this time, all three of them ducked. 'They were the worst of friends! They were actually ecstatic that I was gone! Did Eric ever make an effort in finding me? Noooo.

'Eric and Sarah deserved to rot in hell.'

'Lies!' Levy and Droy shouted, lunging forward, but Jet held them back. He grabbed their arms in a tight grip which made his head throb in pain. He bravely ignored it.

'Calm down, you two! You know it's all lies,' he whispered.

Jet turned to the man and narrowed his eyes. 'So you burn our homes to take revenge on Eric and Sarah. So why kill the others then? They were innocent! Why not just kill them?'

Stanton broke into a wide grin. He turned his head towards the other man; the big one who up until now had not spoken a single word. He too, was grinning madly, and cackling his famous laugh.

'I don't know. For fun, I guess.'

At his words, Jet let go of his friends, as he too, was running towards the dark mages with the other two. All magic forgotten, they pounded their fists on their enemy. The two adults were just roaring with laughter, which made the children angrier, tears sliding down their cheeks.

'You call this revenge?'

Stanton blasted them away with his fire, causing them flying ten feet away. They landed with a thud on the ground. The man approached them gradually, his arm outstretched.

There was a bang. They saw a shadow moving before them. A groan. A thump. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Levy woke up, she was staring at the evening sky. It was already dusk; there were birds flying in flocks through the clouds. She sat up with difficulty, realizing that there were bandages on her arms and her left leg. Her body was still in pain and her head wad throbbing rather uncomfortably. Someone was stirring beside her. She turned and saw Jet sleeping peacefully. He was also bandaged up like herself.<p>

'You're awake.'

That was when Levy noticed the Fairy Tail master sitting with them. He was leaning against a tree trunk, smiling at her. She smiled back hesitatingly.

'What happened?'

'I trailed you from Magnolia to Rawon, but I lost track of you halfway through the canyons. Just managed to come just in time to block Hidden Shadow's attack. Thankfully, I brought Mirajane with me.'

He nodded to his left and Levy saw a girl she had seen previously at the guild. The girl smirked at her.

'What happened to them?'

'Mira fought them off while I carried you three to safety. They will bother you no more, won't they, Mira?'

'Heh. Let's just say they won't be using their limbs for… maybe a month?'

'Thank you,' she whispered. Mira just shrugged and walked away.

Levy was looking at the master intently, wondering how in the world was he able to carry the three of them away. Then she remembered that the master was a mage. Yes, a mage… just like her. She was starting to realize how foolish she had been, risking her life for some kind of revenge, knowing all too well that she was not able to handle it. If she had accepted the master's offer to hunt Hidden Shadow down, she would not be in this state.

But…

If that were to happen, she would not be learning anything. What's done was done; she did not want to live with regret. At least this way, she could now use her powers consciously, and she had at least been able to hurt the ones who killed her family. Even if the pain was minimal.

'Is something bothering you, Levy?' the old man asked. She shook her head.

'Just thinking if they're going to be alright…'

She glanced towards her two friends, who still had not regained their consciousness. The mater chuckled.

'They'll be fine. Speed boy's head injury was a little bit serious, but the clinic here had patched him up. He only needs plenty of rest. Plant boy is luckier; he only suffered from minor burns. Like you. Once they woke up, we need to get going. Or maybe we can just leave tomorrow very early.'

Levy crept nearer to the boys to look at them properly. They seemed contented and not in pain, sleeping soundly under some blankets. Probably the old man or Mira had covered them. Sighing with utter relief, she arranged the blankets on them neatly, making them more comfortable.

'Have some rest. You need it.'

Levy crawled in between the two boys, curling under another blanket. In no time at all, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The four-wheeler trudged dully along the rocky road. Levy was sitting by the window, watching the sceneries that passed by. A lot had happened since the tragedy first struck.<p>

She dropped her gaze to Eric's novel on her lap and fingered it absentmindedly. It was a good read; a book that would have won several awards. However, she probably said that because it was her brother's book.

'You finished reading it?'

Droy was looking at her. He was sitting across her, beside the guild master. Mira was driving the vehicle, right at the front.

'No, I had yet to read the final chapter.'

'Want me to read it to you?'

Levy handed Droy the papers. He flipped through, searching for the last chapter. Levy laid down across the seat, her head leaning against Jet, who was looking outside the window silently.

'Chapter thirty-three,' Droy began, and he read the final chapter out loud for Levy.

It was a story of friendship, betrayal, and in the end; forgiveness. The story reflects strongly of Levy's life, and she could relate it to her reality. If Eric had lived, Levy thought, he would have forgiven his friend Stanton. He would blame himself for not waiting a while longer before he proposed to Sarah. That was just the way he was.

Eric would ignore his feelings if that would make Stanton happy. That much Levy knew, but she wondered if Eric was the one who lived and she died, would he avenge her?

She was thinking that if she was the one who died, she wouldn't want Eric to avenge her, and Eric would have known her desires. However, would Eric went against his better judgement and hunt those murderers down?

Levy shook her head. No, none of that was important now. Eric had died and she had lived. This was the reality, and she couldn't change that no matter what. Eric would have wanted her to live on with her head held up high. And so would her parents. That much she knew.

She couldn't have asked for a better life. She had known Eric and her parents once and they had made her life glow. And that short period of time knowing them may be the best years of her life. She just have to learn to cherish it.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Levy was lying on her back, on the roof of the Fairy Tail guild. As usual, she was lying beside her two best friends. They were just gazing at the stars, wondering about things that will happen and wishing about things that will never be.

The night was warm and comfortable. The breeze was refreshing and the three of them were relaxed.

'I don't feel like seeking revenge anymore,' Droy suddenly voiced out. The other two turned to their right.

'Yeah,' said Jet. 'It was too tiring.'

Levy couldn't help but agree. They were offered jobs, the boys found cheap apartments, she would be staying at the dormitory, meals were taken care of at the guild, company would be plenty, what more could they ask for?

'Hey Levy?'

'Yeah?'

'What are you thinking?'

She thought about the old times and the present. She had a wonderful life with her family. There were laughter, tears, joy, and smiles. Yes, she had been very happy. And now they had gone, would she be moping every day? Would they want her to mourn their deaths until the day she die? No, she would have to find her own happiness, the happiness she needed and deserved.

'I'm thinking that maybe if we get stronger, and we ever cross paths with Hidden Shadow someday, we should really kick their butts.'

The other two laughed, picturing their little friend struggling to kick that big Hidden Shadow mage on his rear.

'Yeah, maybe someday.'

They fell silent, watching the moon creeping behind the dark clouds shining brightly as if the light was really meant for them. They heard a wolf howling miles away, and the sound of cheerful laughter somewhere from the nearby apartments.

'Come on, let's head home,' said Levy suddenly, jumping to her feet. 'We're gonna go on a quest tomorrow, aren't we? Our first quest. Don't want that messed up, do we?'

'Yeah, come on.'

Levy, Jet and Droy brushed dirt from their clothes and walked away. They turned away from their burning past, heading towards a new adventure.

**The End**

**Well, that's it. I've finally finished it, and feel relieved. So I guess it's time to ask all readers what you think? This is my very first fic and I really appreciate it if you tell me if this is a good read or not. And also feel free to point out my mistakes. Hope there isn't too much though :)**

**I've been thinking to work on a new fic, but I haven't yet decided to write it or not. So, maybe I'll see you again, or maybe not. Whatever it is, thank you for sticking with me till the end!**

**Goodbye for now!**


End file.
